The present disclosure relates to a control device that controls a vehicle drive transfer device in which a speed change device that includes a plurality of engagement devices and that selectively establishes one of a plurality of shift speeds with different speed ratios in accordance with the state of engagement of the plurality of engagement devices is provided in a power transfer path connecting between a drive force source and wheels.
A technology described in Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 9-331602 mentioned below, for example, is already known as the control device described above. In the technology described in Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 9-331602, in speed change control in which the shift speed of a speed change device is switched among shift speeds with different speed ratios, torque down control in which output torque from a drive force source is lowered is performed during inertia phase control in which the rotational speed on the input side of the speed change device is varied as illustrated in FIGS. 8, 9, etc. of Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 9-331602.